


It's A Date

by Spacecadet72



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 12:59:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3121043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacecadet72/pseuds/Spacecadet72
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Looking back on it, Darcy would never have suspected that sock slides and hot cocoa would have led to a date with Steve Rogers. She certainly wasn't fighting it, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's A Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [julliel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julliel/gifts).



> This is my gift for julliel for the 2014 Christmas Steve Rogers/Darcy Lewis Fic/Art Exchange. The prompts I used were fuzzy socks and an argument about yes or no marshmallows in hot chocolate (sort of). (I was, unfortuantely, unable to get santa's face on underwear in there.)
> 
> I had a lot of fun writing it, so I hope you have just as much fun reading it! :D Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!

Darcy took a running start down the hallway, her arms flying up to help her keep her balance as she slipped slightly on the shiny hardwood floors. 

Once she reached the halfway point, she stopped running and leaned her body back, her knees bending. She threw her hands up as she went sliding forward. She closed her eyes for a moment and instantly wished she hadn’t when the next moment she crashed into something. Something broad and warm and musclely. In the confusion, it seemed that she had inadvertently grabbed onto a very nicely formed pec and a set of washboard abs. 

"Darcy?" 

Darcy closed her eyes again for a moment. Just her luck to crash into Captain Freaking America. She pulled back with a wide grin to mask her embarrassment. 

"Hey, Cap. Sorry about the boob grab, there."

Steve huffed out a surprised laugh and took a step back as well. 

"What were you doing?" He asked, as he crossed his arms with a smile. Probably protecting himself from additional boob grabs, Darcy thought. That was probably a smart move.

"Sock slides." she said, sticking her foot up to point at the fuzzy pink and blue sock she had on. "Stark has the best hallways for them and I just got these socks yesterday so I have to break them in." 

Steve nodded, although he didn't completely look like he understood. He put his arms down then. "I was just going to head to the kitchen for some hot cocoa if you wanted to join me." he stuck a hand up in reassurance. "But I understand if you want to keep sock sliding."

Darcy shook her head, her smile growing. "Lead the way, Cap."

Darcy only slipped once as they headed towards the kitchen, which Darcy considered a victory. While not super close, she and Steve had become friends over the past several months and friends were cool with you even if you almost fell flat on your face. But she liked being less klutzy when the friend happened to be so supermegafoxyawesomehot. 

Steve was mostly quiet as they headed to the kitchen and it was something she had come to appreciate, even if it had taken her some time to get used to it. She was loud and talkative and sarcastic. Steve was too, but his wit was quieter and dry and you had to be paying attention or you'd miss it. She liked being one of the ones to catch it and reward him with a smile. It wasn't the in your face, attention grabbing snark that Stark or even she had, but Steve was funny and Darcy was glad she slowed down long enough to hear it. 

\-----

"You're not going to add marshmallows?" He asked as he gestured to her hot chocolate mug with a tilt of his head. 

They were both seated on a bar stool at the counter, their mugs and the kettle in front of them. Darcy had insisted on using the kettle and Steve certainly hadn't argued. 

Darcy shook her head. "Not really a marshmallow fan."

Steve shrugged as if to say "more for me" and poured more of the mini marshmallows from the bag into his mug. 

Darcy picked up a marshmallow and squished it between her fingers a few times before setting it on the table. "Did they have these back in your day?"

Steve looked at her over his mug, an eyebrow raised. "Marshmallows aren't that new, Darcy." He picked one up and examined it for a moment before popping it into his mouth. "Weren’t quite like this though."

"What, you had to walk uphill both ways to get them?" Darcy asked with a grin.

"In the snow." He added, nodding, his expression serious. 

Darcy grinned wider. There it was. They both fell silent.

She snuck a glance at Steve while he was taking a drink from his mug. She tried to be subtle about her ogling. Well, a little subtle, anyway. He was gorgeous and built like a mack truck with that upside-down-triangle-itty-bitty-waist thing going on. You couldn’t blame a girl for looking now and again. 

Or for accidentally copping a feel, her mind supplied helpfully. She stubbornly pushed past any embarrassment. It had been an accident and Steve hadn’t seemed offended. And it certainly hadn’t been a bad experience from her perspective. 

"So, I know it’s cheesy,” she began, finally breaking the silence, “and I know it’ll probably be a zoo, but I still haven’t gone skating at the Rockefeller Center rink, which feels kind of like a travesty considering how long I’ve lived here now, and I was wondering if you wanted to come.” she took a sip of her hot chocolate. 

He stared for a second. “Like a date?” he asked, one eyebrow slightly raised.

Her eyes went wide, and she choked slightly on her hot chocolate. “No! I mean… I don’t know! No!” his question caught her off guard. She had thought of asking him out before, but hadn’t ever seriously followed through. She knew she was pretty fantastic, but he was pretty much off the charts no matter what scale you were using, and she hadn’t really thought she would have a chance. And she didn’t have a chance. Right?

Before she could even try and come up with a smooth way to ask if he wouldn’t be opposed to the idea entirely, he spoke again.

“So you don’t want to go on a date then?” He asked, his eyebrow raise becoming more pronounced. 

She stared at him in shock, her mouth open. She really had nothing to say. Which was weird, for her. 

“Yeeesss?” She finally got out. She shut her mouth finally. Sticking with nothing probably would have been the way to go. 

He continued looking at her, now in disbelief. “And you want to go on a date on top of a huge block of ice…”

Her eyes widened some more as she realized just what she had suggested. How could she have forgotten the fact that he’d been frozen for 70 years? It was kind of a well known fact. Way to go. 

“I’m so sorry! I wasn’t thinking, I completely forgot! sh…sorry!” she backpedaled, wishing she’d never decided to go sock sliding in the first place. Curse those fuzzy socks. 

Steve’s expression transformed from one of disbelief to worry, as he reached his hands out towards her in an awkward reassurance. “Darcy, Darcy! It’s okay, I’m the one who should be sorry. It was a joke I took to far. I’d love to go ice skating.” 

She calmed down with a short huff of breath, then hit him in the chest, suddenly angry. “You jerk, I was freaking out!” she hit him again, causing absolutely no pain. She spun on her heel and began storming out of the room, hiding her large smile from his view. If that was how he wanted to play it...

“Now you owe me a date!” She called back as she passed through the door, and turned back to flash him a grin. “Well, are you coming?”

He looked down for a moment, before looking back up and returning her smile. He began walking towards her, but stopped and reached over to grab the bag of marshmallows off the counter. “It’s a date.” he said, and followed her out.

**Author's Note:**

> The phrase "supermegafoxyawesomehot" is stolen from A Very Potter Musical.


End file.
